lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCURE OF Kr-78, Kr-80, Kr-82, Kr-83, Kr-84 AND Kr-86
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. There are 33 known isotopes of krypton (Kr) with atomic mass numbers from 69 through 101. Naturally occurring krypton is made of six stable isotopes, two of which might theoretically be slightly radioactive, plus traces of radioisotopes that are produced bycosmic rays in the atmosphere. Krypton (Kr) with 36 protons (even number of protons) is characterized by high symmetry. So it has several stable isotopes. Following the structure of Selenium ( see my STRUCTURE OF Se-74, Se-76, Se-77, Se-78, Se-80 AND Se-82 ) I discovered that the structure of Kr including 32 deuterons of opposite spins is similar to the structure of Selenium having the same number of deuterons. In the structure of Selenium the two symmetrical additional deuterons like p33n33 and p34n34 existing under and over the parallelepiped of Mg-24 are responsible for the high symmetry o Selenium. In the same way here the two symmetrical squares under and over the parallelepiped of Mg-24 give the same high symmetry with S=0 . Note that the blank positions in this structure of high symmetry are able to receive the maximum number of 14 extra neutrons for constructing the Kr-86. STRUCTURE OF Kr-86 WITH S =0 Using the following diagram of Kr-86 one concludes that the 86 nucleons with 36 protons and 50 neutrons have a structure of high symmetry . Especially at the square of p33n33 and n35p35 one observes the two extra neutrons n(-1/2) and n(-1/2) filling the two blank positions formed by the p33 and p21 as well as by p35 and p22. Here p21 and p22 make with the extra neutrons very strong axial bonds. Similarly at the square of p34n34 and n36p36 one observes the two symmetrical extra neutrons n(+1/2) and n(+1/2) which make very strong axial bonds with p31 and p32 Also at the first horizontal plane two extra neutrons of positive spin can exist. They are not shown. For example the first fills the blank position in front of p1 and under the p13, while the second fills the blank position behind the p2 and under the p14. They also make very strong axial bonds with p13 and p14. In the same way at the symmetrical sixth horizontal plane two extra neutrons with negative spin can exist. Finally at the four symmetrical planes ( from the second to the fifth horizontal plane) 8 extra neutrons of opposite spin can exist. ( two extra neutrons at each plane). They are able to make radial bonds with the protons of the same plane. In the diagram of the simple second horizontal plane one can see how these extra neutrons are coupled with the protons of the same plane. In other words the Kr-86 has 16 blank positions but the extra neutrons fill 14 ones of which 8 positions can receive 8 extra neutrons with strong bonds, while the next 6 extra neutrons can fill the next 6 blank positions of weak bonds. This situation leads to the stability of Kr-86 because the number of strong bonds at the blank positions is greater than the number of the weak bonds. Note that for the extra neutrons more than 14 the equal number of strong and weak bonds at blank positions are unable to overcome the pp repulsions of long range.. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Kr-72 Kr-78, Kr-80, Kr-82 and Kr-84 with S=0 Since the unstable Kr-72 has S=0 one concludes that it consists of the 36 deuterons of opposite spins. Under the large number of protons exerting repulsive forces of long range it decays because it has not any extra neutron for the increase of the binding energy. Similarly the Kr-74 with S=0 cannot be stable because the two extra neutrons of opposite spin cannot give enough energy for overcoming the pp repulsions of long range. Fortunately the stability of Kr-78 with S=0 is due to the first four extra neutrons of opposite spin, able to overcome the pp repulsions because they make the first 4 strong axial bonds. In the same way the 6 extra neutrons of opposite spin in the stable structure of Kr-80 and the 8 extra neutrons of opposite spin in the stable structure of Kr-82 can overcome the pp repulsions of long range. Moreover the stable structure of Kr -84 with S=0 is due to the fact that it has at blank positions 8 extra neutrons with strong bonds and 2 extra neutrons of weak bonds. This situation leads to the stability of Kr-84 since the number of strong bonds is greater than the number of weak bonds. ' STRUCTURE OF Kr-83 WITH S= +9/2' Here the deuteron n35p35 of S=-1 is moved to the first plane and changes the spin from S=-1 to S=+1 in order to fill the blank position between p1n1 and p13n13. Under this transition we get S=+2 . In the same way the deuteron p33n33 is moved to the same plane and changes the spin from S=-1 to S+1 in order to fill the blank position between the n2p2 and n14p14. Since this transition gives S=+2 and S= +2 for the two deuterons of high symmetry one sees that the structure of Kr-83 with S =+9/2 receives at blank positions 6 extra neutrons of positive spin and five ones of negative spin. That is the 11 extra neutrons give S = +1/2. So adding the spins due to the change of spins during the transitions of the two deuterons one gets S = +2 +2 +1/2 = +9/2 DIAGRAM OF Kr- 86 with S=0 Here the 8 deuterons of opposite spins ( from p13n13 to p20n20) are not shown. Also the 12 extra neutrons of the six planes are not shown. ' n36.........p36.....n(+1/2)' ' n(+1/2)..p34.........n34 Horizontal plane over Mg24' ' n31………p12..........n12........p32' ' p31....... n11.........p11…… n32 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p29....... n10........p10…….... n30' ' n29………p9..........n9 …….p30 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n27.........p8..........n8...........p28' ' p27.........n7..........p7........n28 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p25.........n6.........p6..........n26' ' n25……….p5........n5……….p26 Third horizontal plane' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24' '' '' p23……..n3………p3………..n24 Second horizontal plane ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22 First horizontal plane' n(-1/2) .......p33.......n33 ' ' n35........p35.........n(-1/2) ' Horizontal plane under Mg24' '' '' ' ' ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF THE SIMPE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS ARE SHOWN ' HERE THE FIRST EXTRA n(-1/2) MAKES TWO RADIAL BONDS WITH p23 AND p13), WHILE THE SECOND EXTRA n(-1/2) MAKES THE RADIAL BONDS WITH p24 AND p14 ' ' ' n14...........p14..........n(-1/2) ' ' n23..........p4.............n4.................p24' ' p23...........n3............p3..............n24 ' ' n(-1/2).......p13........n13 ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts